


Do You Feel Safe?

by Nandito89



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Do-Over, Fear, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Second Chances, Serial Killers, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: Fernando is a serial killer that was caught after he killed the love of his life.Maybe he will get a chance for a do-over?





	Do You Feel Safe?

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me very late at night, doing my sleep and I just knew I had to put it on paper before I forgot it again.  
> It's a spin off from the fic 'Kill Me Softly' by one of my favorite authors on Livejournal.  
> 

Fernando felt the needle poke into his arm. He looks through the window. There he sees all the people he hurt over the years. All the family members of his victims. He locks eyes with a women. He knows her, he knows her eyes. It’s Sergio’s beautiful eyes. The ones he dreamed about more often than not. He doesn’t mean to stare at her, but he can’t look away. Her eyes are shining with tears. It angers him, as those beautiful eyes glaze over. He wants to see them shine with laugher and love. 

He feels his eyes get heavy as the poison starts to flow into his system. He closes his eyes for a short moment. And all of sudden Sergio is in front of him. He is more beautiful than he remembered. His wonderful brown eyes are so full of life and he is smiling.

“Sergio?” Fernando whispers.

“Hi”

“Why are you here?”

“Well, it wasn’t like any of the others wanted to be here, so I really didn’t have a choice”

“I’m sorry for killing you, but I had to” Fernando said.

He doesn’t hear Sergio’s reply as he feels like he’s choking. His eyes spring wide open from fear of what is happening. He’s still in the room and the people are still there watching. He feels life slips out of him and he wonders for a moment if this is how the man, that made him fuck up, felt when he killed him. He closes his eyes once more and the sound of the sobbing people on the other side of the glass make him want to cry for the first time in a long time. He feels like sleeping and soon after his pulse and breathing stops. He’s dead.

*  
Fernando opens his eyes again, but the feeling of the needle in his arm is gone, and he isn’t sure that he’s breathing nor if his heart beats. He places a hand on his chest, where it used to beat all the time, but there is only silence now. 

He lifts his head and notice that he’s still in the room. Sergio’s family is still there, so are the others, even his own family is there. Some of them look relived, almost happy. He looks back to the table he knew he was on a moment ago. He steps over to what used to be him. He stands there, looking at himself. He sees the dark circles around his eyes, but there is a hint of a smile on his face. He leans closer to get a better look at himself for a moment. Sure, he had seen himself in the mirror before, but this was taking things to a whole new level. He gets closer to touch the skin. He reaches out. 

“I wouldn’t do that” A voice starlets him.

He turns around so fast and throws a hand over the place where his heart used to be and if he was alive he would have been out of breath. 

“What?”

“I wouldn’t do that” Sergio says.

“Why not?”

“Because your body will still be warm. And it will make you feel like you could go back inside it”

Fernando is about to reply when he notice the doctors take the needle out of his lifeless arm and drags the white sheets over his body. One of the others holds the door open, so they can move the body out of the room. He looks after them, wondering where he would go now.

“Where are they taking me?”

“Not you, but your body”

“Where are they taking me?!”

“I think they are going to burn it somewhere and put the ashes in the ground here”

“What? I won’t get a proper burial?” Fernando asks.

“No, why would they give you that reward after all the horrible things you did” Sergio says as he turns away.

“Sergio!” Fernando exclaims. 

He reached for the other man. He is scared of being left alone. He didn’t want Sergio to leave. He can’t deal with this on his own. He knew that he’d done a hell of a lot of bad things, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t scared at times. He was scared when he approached Sergio the first time, he was scared when he started to feel something for him, he was scared when he fell for him. He was scared when Sergio found out about his biggest secret and he was scared when he felt the soul leave Sergio’s body. 

“Sergio!” He tried again.

Sergio turned towards him. He looked at him, for a moment his eyes were empty, no emotion at all showing in them, but soon after the look that he had fallen in love with, returned.

“What?”

“What’s going to happen now?”

Sergio doesn’t say anything just reached for his hand. Fernando looks at him as he reaches out as well. When their hands touch it sends tingles through him. He looks down at their joined hands before he looks up at Sergio’s smiling face. 

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see”

*  
The guards are cleaning out Fernando’s prison cell and packs up his belongings. One of them finds a letter that is marked for a Mrs. Ramos. He puts it in a box with a lot of other letters. He will have the task of handing them over to the people that is addressed on them. 

The next day he drives to the house that belongs to Sergio’s mother. He knocks on the door and soon after a women opens the door. 

“Mrs. Ramos?” He asks.

“Yes” 

“I have a letter for you”

He hands her the letter and she know whom its from. She takes it and looks at it for some time before she thanks him and closes the door again. She steps into the living room and debates with herself if she should open it or not.

*  
Sergio has dragged Fernando with him. They are at the door of his mothers house. Fernando remembers it like yesterday. He remember the baby pictures of Sergio that hangs on the wall. He remember the feeling of being home. 

Odie comes towards them, Sergio reaches down, and the dog seems to stop and wag its tail for a bit, but then it turns towards Fernando and it starts to growl at him. Even in death the dog isn’t fond of him, not that he blames it. He took his owner away forever.

“Odie, stop growling at the door” Mrs. Ramos yells.

Sergio gets up again and drags Fernando into the living room where his mother is sitting. She’s still twisting the letter over and over. 

Fernando sees her sitting there with it, and all of sudden he knows where the letter is from. He wrote it. 

Sergio moves closer to his mother, and Fernando can only watch as he places a hand on her shoulder. He sees her let out a breath as Sergio tell her to open it. She begins to open the letter and Sergio waves him over. He stands back a bit, but the younger man isn’t having any of it. He pulls him even closer as they looks down at the paper in front of them. 

*  
Dear Mrs. Ramos, 

I know that you probably doesn’t want to read this, but I think I have to tell you anyway. 

I am truly sorry for taking Sergio away from you. I can’t even begin to imagen the pain you most be going through, knowing that he’ll never come back. I’m sorry for messing with your lives and with the bright future that I know that he would have had. He would have been someone truly amazing. He would have been able to do so many things. I am truly sorry that I laid my eyes upon your son. I am sorry that he fell for me. I’m sorry you have to visit his grave now. I’m sorry you lost your child. 

I loved him with all of my heart. And doing the time we were together he made me a better person. He made me want to live a normal life. He changed me. He took away my need to kill. He loved me in a way that no one ever has. I really loved him, and I hate that I had to kill him. The only words I have is sorry. I just don’t think sorry will ever be enough for you, it’s not even enough for me. 

I miss him every single day. I miss his smile, his laugh, his eyes and his wonderful personality. I miss everything about him. And I’m sure my pain isn’t even half as grand as the one you’re having to deal with now. 

I want you to know that I didn’t want to kill him, but I felt exposed when he found the pictures. I knew that he wouldn’t let it go. I knew that he would never love me again, and I just couldn’t handle not having him in my life. I wanted him to stay forever. I truly regret robbing you of his future, grandchildren, love, laughter and fun. 

I know that I don’t deserve your forgiveness or anything. I just want you to know that I’m truly remorseful for my actions towards you and Sergio. I will forever treasure the time I had with him. I guess I don’t deserve it, but he is the best thing that ever happened to me.

I hope that one day, God will help my soul, so I can make amends for the pain I coursed and make peace with heaven.

Thank you for your kindness towards me doing the time.

Singerly,  
Fernando 

*  
Fernando turns away half way through it, as he can no longer stand to be there. He knows what the letter says. He knows how he rewrote it extremely many times. It was the hardest letter he ever had to write. He cried more than once, and the stains are still visible on the paper. If he could cry now, he would. He walks away and is just about to leave the house when Sergio call for him. He walks over to him just as Mrs. Ramos says; 

“I forgive you, son. I know you loved my boy so much. Sergio touched so many people. And he wouldn’t hold it against you, so neither will I”

The kind words make him feel a bit lighter already and it warms him. He is so grateful for this women. She has the same kind spirit that Sergio has. Fernando kneels before her and gently places a hand over hers before he rest his head in her lap. She most have felt him because she lifts her hand and brushed it over his invisible ones. They stay there for 5 more minutes before Sergio places and hand on his back and then they are off again. 

*  
They walk into a bright room. There is an older man waiting for them. Fernando doesn’t know him, but it seems like Sergio does. The older man smiles kindly to Sergio, but the moment he looks at Fernando he seems much more sinister. There is no kindness in his eyes and no smile on his face as they make eye contact. Fernando can’t stand looking at him, so looks down. Ashamed all of sudden.

“Sergio, why bring him along?” 

“Because he deserves forgiveness”

“Oh really? After all the things he has done”

“Yes. I know he can do better and will do better. He will never make the same mistake again. As longs as he is with me, everything will be fine”

“And if we ask the others, what will they say?”

“Please, just give him a chance”

“People!” The older man yells and all of sudden there are more people showing up around them. The room moves, and he is now standing before them all. He looks over their faces. They seems familiar, but he can’t place them at first. 

Sergio is still next to him. The older man is now sitting in a chair much higher of the ground than before. The man looks over the others and Fernando dare to do the same again. It suddenly hits him; these souls are of the people he killed. And now he is truly scare of what will happen.

“People. Here before you is the man that killed you, not that I need to tell you that. What do you think? Does he deserve another chance to be good or will it be a waste of time?” The older man asks them.

No one says anything, well other than Sergio. It warms him that Sergio care for him even after this.

“We’ll have a vote then. Those who are for that he will be send straight to hell, raise your hand now” 

Fernando looks over the people and it scares him that half of them seems to think that he belongs somewhere far malicious than here.

“Those who are for that he will have another chance, raise your hand now”

Again he looks over the crowd, and it seems like far less hands are up now, and he is already admitting defeat. He looks down and feels so lost and he is already seeing himself off to hell.

“It’s a tie” The older man says. “Sergio, all we need is your vote”

Fernando looks up at Sergio, and now he thinks he understand what Sergio felt like when he found the pictures of the others, how he must have felt when Fernando had lied to him. His destiny is now in the hands of the man he loved more than anything, but whom also died due to his hands. 

Sergio looks at him for a whole minute. They just stare at each other. Fernando is desperate to know what Sergio’s choice will be. It’s all on his shoulders now.

“Well?” The older man says, clearly wanting an answer.

“I’m will vote for him getting another chance” Sergio says. 

“Very well” The older man says before he turns to Fernando.

“Fernando. You will have one chance for forgiveness here”

“Thank you, thank you so much” Fernando says.

“But it comes with conditions”

“Okay”

“Sergio, you have 10 minutes before it’s too late”

Sergio nods and drags Fernando away fast. There is a piece of paper in his hand.

“Fernando, listen to me, and listen good, okay?”

Fernando nods his head.

“You have one chance to make things right. You and I will go back to earth, back to being alive, so will those you killed. Time will be turned back to before you killed for the first time. You will only faintly remember me, but you have to show that you love me, like truly love me. You have to find me again and make me fall in love with you. But it will be hard as I no longer will remember you. You have to prove that you can keep your habit at bay. If you kill someone, it will be over for both of us, for all of us. I believe in you. Please don’t disappoint me. If you fail, you’ll go to hell and I’ll never have my happy ending. We’ll all die the day you kill for the first time, so please do what you can to not kill anyone, okay? I believe in you” Sergio says.

Sergio leans in and kisses him passionately. Fernando closes his eyes and lets the feeling of Sergio’s lips fill him with happiness.

*  
When Fernando opens his eyes again he is in a bed. He has a headache and weird memories are playing in his mind. He faintly sees a young man with shiny, long, brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes he has ever seen, but he has no idea whom the man is.

He gets out of bed and walks out the door where he is met by this parents. They are in the kitchen having breakfast.

“Good morning, son” His mother greeted him.

“Morning mom” He says as he kisses her head.

“What date is it today?” He asks.

“It’s May 25th 2004” She answers.

“How do you not know what day it is” His father asks.

“I feel like I have a headache that knocked everything out. Like a new beginning”

“Well, you better get ready for school”

“School?”

“Fernando, are you serious?”

“No” He lies.

“Go then”

Fernando gets up and walks to his room to get dressed. He dresses up, grabs his bag before he bits his parents goodbye. He takes his car and plans to get his own place. He only has about two months left of school before he is finally done. Then he can go look at apartments, and maybe a girl/boyfriend. He has known for a long time that he’s bi. He has even had a couple of boyfriends, but it was never anything too serious. He parents didn’t seems to mind the fact that he dated boys, so he wasn’t bother by it. 

He has just turned in to the parking lot at the school when the bell rings and he hurries into the class, glad to make it inside before their teacher for once. It’s not like he’s late all the time, but he its rare that he is there within 5 minutes before. When the first hours are done, he decides to go for a ride around the block. He sees this beautiful girl, and for the first time the though of killing people comes into his mind. He shakes his head, scared of the though. He tries to push the unwanted feeling to the back of his mind, but it’s hard when he knows that she would be even more gorgeous when dead. 

He ends up going back to school soon after, as the next classes will start soon. As he steps into the hall he sees a beautiful person at the end of it. This person has the shiniest hair he has ever seen, and he wonders if it’s a boy or a girl. He is just about to leave when the person turns around. It’s a boy with stunning brown eyes, and Fernando feels himself stare of a minute. The boy notice and blushed before he leaves in a hurry.

“Are you going to join us in class, Fernando?” He teacher asks. 

All Fernando can do is nod as he walks to his seat.

*  
He doesn’t see the girl nor the boy again, but he sees someone else that he also wants to kill to preserve the beauty, and it’s starting to scare him. 

*  
The need to kill grows stronger over the next couple of months, but each time it does, an image of the pretty boy shows up in his mind and distracts him. 

He has just finished school and has just gotten a job at a firm in the middle of Madrid. He throws himself into work as it’s the only thing that keeps him safe. He is out partying with a few of his collages when he sees a young women make her way over to him. She’s okay looking so he doesn’t decline when she asks him to dance. They go to the dancefloor, but soon after they find themselves in the bathroom. Her head is leaning against the stall as he pound into her. Her neck is exposed, and he is so close to wrapping his hands around it and strangle her when someone bumps into the door. It startles them, and the women opens her eyes and the mood is the only thing that has been killed. She unwraps herself from him and tells him thanks before she leaves. He leans against the wall and wonders what the fuck is wrong with him. He walks out of the stall just as the shadow of a young man with shiny brown hair leaves. He finds his friends and tells them that he’s leaving. He goes home alone and in his dreams the boy whispers ‘thank you’.

*  
He is just about to finish work when one of the young women approaches him.

“So, Fernando. What do you say to you and I going out to grab something to eat?”

He agrees and then they are off to some posh restaurant in midtown. It’s not that he’s interested in her, but it company and it’s better than being alone. They leave the place together, but Fernando spots the man again, this time he’s eating at some fastfood restaurant with what could be his friends. The young man tips his head back and laughs and it makes Fernando smile. He takes the women home with him and he undresses her, and is just about to have his way with her, as the unbitten images of the other man comes into his mind again, and suddenly it’s like it’s him he’s having sex with, not the woman. He climaxes soon after and tells her that she better go home as he can’t have the housekeeper find her there in the morning, so she gets out and leaves.

*  
It’s 6 months later that he finds himself back at the school as he was asked to come and have a chat with some of the students there. He looks around the classroom and stop at the top row. There he is, the boy that chases him in his dreams. He feels himself starting to sweat and blush as the thoughts of the boy comes back to him. He knows that he has to do something about it. 

*  
It takes him 3 months to gather the courage to talk to him. He sees him down the hallway and wants to approach him, but just as he is about to reach him, he vanish again. 

Fernando takes out his frustrations when he plays football with his friends. It works and he’s good at it. He could probably be a pro if he had bother to work harder, but he is happy where he is, and that’s good enough, for now. 

One day he sees him at the pitch with some other people. He debates whether or not to go talk to him but ends up walking over there and sits next to him. The young man looks over at him and raises an eyebrow in question.

“Yes?” He asks.

“Hi” Fernando answers.

“Hello”

“I’m Fernando” 

“Hi… It’s not that I wouldn’t love to chat with you, but I need to go” He says and leave.

Fernando looks after him and wonders what went wrong. How did it happen that he just left like that? 

Fernando drives home to his apartment and watches TV. He doesn’t really notice what’s on as he keeps thinking about the boy.

*  
Fernando keeps looking for the young man, but he doesn’t find him anywhere any longer. He even asks at the school, but they just tell him that they don’t know which student he is talking about. It’s like he vanished into thin air. Fernando even asks the people he’s seen him hang out with before, but they don’t seem to have a clue what he’s talking about. He feels frustrations building in him and the need to kill someone is back with full force. He has been stalking this woman for some time now and he’s pretty sure that he could do it. He has a knife on him and he’s very certain that she has no idea that he has followed her into the alley. He is just about to touch her as the image of the boy flashes behind his eyes. The boy is screaming ‘NO!!!’ at him and it’s so loud in his head that he turns around and covers his ears. 

It’s the same pattern he followers over the next 5 years. Every time he gets frustrated he goes hunting for something that he isn’t sure what is. He finds it sometimes, but even when he does, the boy comes into his mind and tells him to stop and he does. 

*  
It’s late and he’s just leaving work. He has agreed to join his co-workers at a bar, so he drives here. He passes the same fast-food restaurant as he has so many times before, but this time something catches his eye as he drives by. The man is there. He stops the car and hurries inside to catch him before he leaves again. The young man still looks the same and he is fairly sure that it’s the one that he can’t get out of his mind. He sits down on the other side of the table and waits for the man to look up.

When he finally does, he jumps 2 feet into the air in fright.

“WHAT THE HELL?????!!!” He screams.

“Sorry”

“What is wrong with you? What do you want from me?”

“I just want to know your name, please” Fernando begs. 

“Why?”

“I just need to know”

“Well fine, Fernando. My name is Sergio”

As the name falls from his mouth, it feels like something click in Fernando’s brain, like a long-lost piece of a puzzle falls into place. 

“You remembered my name?”

“Yeah. I did”

“Where have you been?”

“What do you mean?”

“I just haven’t been able to find you anywhere. And believe me, I’ve looked a lot”

“Why would I tell you?” Sergio says.

“Because I think we know each other from somewhere”

“I don’t know you”

“Maybe you could get to know me?”

“Oh, please tell me why I should want that”

“Because I think we could be good for each other”

“Haha. I don’t think so, as I said. I don’t know you and you don’t know me, so how would I know that we would be good for each other?”

“Give me a chance. Please? I want to get to know you”

“Hmm, okay, fine”

“Thanks Sergio”

They sit there for a few minutes of silence as Sergio eats his cheeseburger. Fernando cringes a bit, as he don’t normally go places like this. He is much more for fancy food at expensive restaurants. Sergio catches him looking at his burger and goes to offer him a bite.

“No thanks. I don’t do fast-food”

“Come on, just give it a try. If you don’t like it, I’ll just eat the rest myself”

Fernando takes the offered burger and takes a bite. It’s not what he expected. It’s so sweet in a totally wrong why and the very moment he swallowed it he reaches for Sergio’s cola. He take a couple of slurps before he puts it down. Sergio is laughing so hard at him. Fernando glares at him and for a brief moment he wonders what the other man would look like dead. He’s sure he would look so perfect. 

Sergio stops laughing as he notice a chance in Fernando. He doesn’t know the man, so it’s hard to say what it is, but something happened. He reaches over and places his hand over Fernando’s. The move seems to bring Fernando back.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sergio asks.

“Nothing, just a weird thought that came to me”

“Oh? Like what?”

“Nothing important” Fernando smiles softly.

They sit there and talks for the rest of the night. Fernando enjoys Sergio’s company and Sergio seems to be more at ease as the evening comes to an end.

“Can I drive you home?” Fernando asks. 

“Nah, I live just two minutes’ walk from here, so no need”

“Oh, okay. Thank you for a lovely evening. Even though the food was awful” 

“Hey! It was not that bad”

“Yes it was”

“Well where do you like to eat then?”

“Somewhere with real food. If you want I could take you somewhere?”

“Sorry, I don’t go out with men I just met. My mother wants me to be careful. You never know what can happen to you” Sergio tells him.

Fernando wonders for a moment if Sergio had read his mind, as he had been thinking about killing him earlier.

“Well, thank you for keeping me company this evening”

“You’re very welcome Sergio”

Fernando gets into his car and watches as Sergio walks way. He looks after him as long as he can. He starts the car and drives in the same direction the other man left. He sees him walking towards a building with big windows. He walks inside, and Fernando stops the car and notes the address. He looks up and sees the light turn on in one of the apartments in the middle. He gets out of the car and walks to the door. He scans the names and finds one ‘Sergio Ramos’. It makes his heart swell a bit and he stands there with the feeling of being safe for a while. He has no idea why he feels what way, but he does. He walks back to his car and drive to his apartment. He views it over a minute or two as he knows it will be one of his last night’s here. He is moving into the house in a couple of days from now. 

*  
Fernando doesn’t see Sergio for a week as he has been busy with the move to the house. Everything is in place now and he want to take Sergio here soon. He has been dreaming of the other man every night since their ‘date’. He even finds himself walking up to a hard on triggered by the memory of him. He wants to have sex with Sergio, but he isn’t sure the other man will let him yet. He wants to kiss him, hold him and make love to him every day.

*  
Fernando is having lunch when he notice a very good-looking woman walk outside the window, and the unbitten want to kill comes back, so he steps outside and starts to stalk her. He is just about to push her into an alley as he feels a hand on his arm. He give a jump and turns around, just to come face to face with Sergio. The other man looks a bit perplexed.

“What are you doing?” Sergio asks.

“What?”

“Do you know that woman?”

“What woman?”

“The one you were following”

“No”

“Why are you following her then?”

“I don’t know” Fernando lies.

Sergio give him a strange look but doesn’t say anything. Fernando wonders if the other man can see right through his lie and will call him out on it, but he doesn’t. 

“Okay. I was thinking about your offer and I would like to”

“Offer?”

“You wanted to take me to a fancy restaurant, right?”

“Oh, right”

“How about tonight?”

“Sure. I’ll will pick you up. I have your address” Fernando tells him without thinking about it.

“What? How?”

“I just wanted to make sure you got home in one-piece last time, so I followed you” Fernando admits, even if it wasn’t the true reason behind it.

“Well that is both very sweet and very creepy”

“I know, sorry”

“It’s okay. Pick me up at 8pm” Sergio tells him.

“Will do”  
*  
Fernando is nervous as hell when he arrives at the door. He has no idea what in the worlds he is doing, but he wants to be with Sergio. The need to kill isn’t there when he’s around Sergio, and it always feels like fresh breath of air when they are together. He rings the doorbell and the sound of barking nears. He had no idea Sergio had a dog. He has never been all the fond of dogs, but he might have to get used to it now. He hears Sergio shushing the dog before he opens the door. Fernando takes him in and he is pretty sure he feels aroused by the way Sergio looks. He is breathtaking. 

“Come in, I’m almost ready”

Fernando steps in and Odie starts barking at him again. Fernando looks down at it, it’s a tiny a very ugly dog, so he glares at it and it glares right back at him, not leaving Sergio’s side. 

Sergio moves further into the apartment and Fernando follows him. He take a seat in the sofa before he looks around the room. It looks very chaotic with all the colours and out of place furniture, but he thinks it fits perfectly with Sergio’s personality. Odie jumps onto the arm rest of the sofa and starts barking at him again. Fernando tries to shush it as well, but it doesn’t stop before Sergio comes in. 

“Odie, stop. I’m sure Fernando is okay” He yells at it. It stops barking and leaves the room.

Sergio walks over and sits next to Fernando. It’s a bit awkward as they don’t really know how to be around one another yet. Sergio is the first one up and he gives Fernando a hand to help him up as well. it’s the first time they touch, and Fernando is pretty sure that he’s falling in love with Sergio.

“So, how about we get going?” Sergio asks.

“Sure”

They walk to the car and Fernando drives them to his favourite restaurant. He believed that Sergio would feel out of place, but he doesn’t. Sergio looks perfect in this setting as well. Fernando can’t take his eyes of him. He looks stunning tonight and his eyes shine with childlike laugher and love. Fernando feels himself fall even more for him. Their eyes met and both of them laughs softly as they watch the other blush slightly. 

They talk about a lot of things, like where they grew up and what they did now. They also talk about interests. Fernando is memories by Sergio’s lips as they move. He wants to kiss him so badly, and when that is done, he might just kill him. Once again, the images of Sergio in his mind screams NO!! at him and Fernando shakes his head as the though come into his mind. He can’t kill Sergio. He didn’t want to. And when the need to kill dies down again, the voice tell him ‘thank you’

Sergio stops talking and their dinner is done, so they walk outside and Fernando drives Sergio home. When they arrive at the house they both get out of the car. Sergio waits for him at the other side of the car. Fernando steps up to him, pulls him into his arms and holds him close. He looks into Sergio’s eyes before he closes his own and leans in to kiss him. The moment their lips touch, Fernando feels his stomach drop and he feels like he could stay like this forever. He pulls Sergio even closer and their bodies touch. Sergio moans a little before he pulls back and bits his lips. His eyes are dark with lust and Fernando is so turned on but gets confused when Sergio steps out of his arms and is about to go inside. Fernando almost calls out to him but doesn’t as he see the other man turn back towards him. Sergio come over again and places his arms around Fernando’s neck. He pulls him down for another soft kiss. Fernando’s arms finds Sergio’s hips again and holds onto him. When Sergio pulls back this time, he place a piece of paper into Fernando’s hand before he walks into the building again. Fernando stands there and watches as the light turns on and a window is opened shortly after. Sergio sticks his head out and blows him a kiss and winks at him before he closes it again. Fernando looks down at the piece of paper in his hand. He walks back to the car and it’s 5 minutes later that he dares to open it.

I had a great night. Thank you, Fernando <3  
Love Sergio  
PS. Call me

Fernando looks at the letters and feels a million of butterflies marring in his stomach. He picks out his phone and dials the number. It rings a couple of time before it’s answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi Sergio”

“Fernando?”

“Yes. Your letter said call me”

“I didn’t mean now, but since you called I’ll listen”

“Will you go out with me again tomorrow?”

“Sorry, I can’t. My mother is coming by” Sergio tells him.

“Oh. That’s okay. I guess I can wait a couple of days”

“Wait. I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t mind if you were here as well”

“No, I don’t want to intrude”

“Come by at 5pm. We’ll have a nice dinner with her and when she goes back home, you can stay the night”

“Are you sure?”

“Please do”

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then”

After they hang up Fernando goes home and goes to bed with a smile on his face for the first time in many, many years.

*  
Fernando steps up to the door and rings the bell, Odie barks as he did before, and it doesn’t stop before Sergio yells. Sergio opens the door and invites him in. Fernando looks around and sees a woman he doesn’t know, but he knows that’s Sergio’s mother. They look so much alike, it’s a bit scary. Sergio grabs his hand and leads him to the sofa.

“Mom, this is my boyfriend, Fernando. Fernando, this is my mother”

Fernando startles by the word boyfriend. He hasn’t been a boyfriend for a long time and it makes his heart swell. He had no idea that Sergio would tell his mother that. And he isn’t sure they have been together long enough for it to count as a relationship but doesn’t say anything as he doesn’t want to embarrass Sergio. 

He is even more surprised when Sergio leans in and kisses him on the lips. Fernando forgets for a moment that they aren’t alone and pulls Sergio closer. They kiss until the sound of laugher reaches their ears. They pull apart and Sergio’s mother looks at them with a hand over her mouth. Sergio rolls his eyes at her as Fernando blushes. He walks over and settles on the sofa as Sergio goes to get the coffee.

“Hello” He starts.

“Hi, so you are the famous Fernando. Sergio has told me so much about you”

“He has?”

“Oh yes. He never shuts up about you”

“Wow, I didn’t know”

“He really likes you, and I see why. You seem very lovely” She states.

“Thank you, Mrs. Ramos. I’m glad you think so”

“Call me Paqui” She says.

Sergio steps back into the living room with a tray. He places it on the table before he joins Fernando on the sofa. The younger man grabs Fernando’s hand and for the next 5 hours they talk, and Fernando gets to hear all the stories of when Sergio was a child, also all the embarrassing moments. He watches as Sergio blushes and rolls his eyes at his mother. Fernando leans in and kisses the burning cheeks more than once, and Sergio seems to relax when he does so.

It’s already past 10pm when Sergio’s mother leaves and they are alone. Fernando had returned to the living room before Sergio, so he was waiting for him. When he does, he sees Fernando sitting there and decides that is was time for them to get to know each other even better. Fernando sees him come into the room and is just about to ask what they shall do now that they are alone, but Sergio is in his lap soon after. The younger man grinds into Fernando’s groin and he pull him down for a kiss. Sergio moans into his mouth and Fernando is just about to push him onto the sofa when Odie is back and starts barking at him. Fernando groans as Sergio gets up and locks the dog in the kitchen.

“I swear that dog doesn’t like me”

“It’s strange as he likes basically everyone. You must be a bad person if he doesn’t like you”

“Do you think I am?” Fernando asks.

“No, I don’t. I think you are good and now I need to know if you are good in bed as well”

Fernando doesn’t get a chance to answer as Sergio is already dragging him to bedroom. The moment the door is closed Sergio begins to strip of his clothes, and Fernando is following all his movements. He doesn’t even notice that Sergio is done soon after. He is brought back when Sergio is in front of him pulling at his clothes as well. Fernando lets him and soon they are both naked. Fernando takes in how beautiful Sergio is, and Sergio does the same. 

“Wow. You are gorgeous” Fernando tells him.

Sergio doesn’t blush this time. He walks straight to Fernando and pulls him in for a heated kiss. Fernando reaches down between then and grabs onto Sergio’s hardening cock.

“I want you, Nando” Sergio moans.

Fernando doesn’t need more than that. He pushed Sergio into the bed and crawls in, so he is hovering over him. He looks down at Sergio, whom feels eyes on him and opens them. Fernando is taken aback at the look in his eyes. He can’t take it, so he leans down and kisses Sergio again as he lowers himself onto him as well. They grind against each other for a while. Sergio moans louder and louder as Fernando pushes harder into his body. 

“Nando, please” Sergio groans.

Fernando leans back a little as Sergio gets the lube. He presses it into Fernando’s hand and for a moment Fernando has no idea of what to do, but then he presses some of the lube into his hand and warms it up before he gently pushes a finger into the crack before he runs it over Sergio’s opening. Sergio throws his head back in pleasure. He repeats the movement a couple of times before he pushes it inside the other man. Sergio aches his back and groans, and for a moment Fernando is worried that he is to rough, but if Sergio’s moans are anything to go by, the other man is enjoying it quite a bit, so he pushes another inside and when the reactions is the same he pushes another and another inside. Fernando feels the way Sergio clench around his fingers and he starts to fuck him faster with them.

“Nando! I need you” Sergio cries out.

“Okay, okay. Condom?” Fernando asks.

“No, just get inside me” Sergio begs. 

Fernando reaches for the lube again and coats himself before he leans over Sergio again. He pushes his cock in between the cheeks and feels himself rest against the open hole. He give a soft push and the head pushes into Sergio. They both moan at the feeling of being connected. Fernando stops and lets the feeling of being with Sergio for the first-time flow over him. He leans down, and kisses Sergio as he connects their bodies. They kiss for a couple of minutes before Fernando leans back and starts a slow rhythm of thrusts. It doesn’t get much faster as they are taking their time to enjoy this for now. 

“Nando!” Sergio screams as the spot inside him is hit right on.

Fernando keeps ramming into Sergio’s prostate as he thrusts harder and harder into him. He is racing towards release. He looks down at Sergio, and the man is beautiful. And for a moment the need to kill is back. He could strangle him now and he would forever be beautiful like this. Forever in heaven. He starts to place his hands around Sergio’s neck and everything goes black for a short moment. 

“No” A chocked whisper reaches his ear.

Fernando is pulled back to the moment by Sergio’s voice, but this time it’s not in his mind. It in the real world. He looks down and sees the other man’s eyes wide with fear. Odie barks on the other side of the walls. It’s enough for him to push back and throw himself off the bed and onto the floor where he places his hands over his face as he tries to get a grip on the situation and his body. When he dares to look up again Sergio is sitting on the bed, looking at him with a strange look on his face.

“What the fuck?” Sergio says.

Fernando just shakes his head as he gets up and goes to grabs his clothes as tries to leave, but Sergio steps in front of him and prevents him from leaving.

“What the fuck was that?” Sergio asks.

Fernando looks up at his neck, where two red prints starts to form. It makes him sick and he can’t look at him anymore. He needs to get out before he hurts Sergio.

“Fernando?”

“I’m sorry. I love you. I don’t want to hurt you” Fernando cries out.

“You love me?”

Fernando doesn’t say anything. He just looks down and wishes to be somewhere else. He can’t believe that he was so stupid to do that. And even worse, to the person he has fallen in love with. He could have killed Sergio. He would have if not the voice had stopped him. He tries to put on his pants, but he’s shaking so badly that he can’t even get one of the legs on, so he stops and slides down the wall again. He sits there for a long time. He tries to calm down, but it’s hard as the blood and adrenaline still rushes inside his body. 

“Fernando?” Sergio asks again.

“No, please go away from me. I need you to go away”

“Why?”

“Because I need you to” Fernando cries.

“Why?” Sergio asks again. 

“Sergio, please leave the room”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to hurt you” Fernando says.

“You won’t”

“Sergio, please leave!”

But Sergio doesn’t leave. He is still there, sitting right in front of him. Fernando can feel his warm hands on his knees and it’s so calming and nice. He almost gives in but the image of Sergio in front of him as his hands wrap around his neck is too much and he has got to get out of here. He gets up and gets dressed as Sergio tries to make him stay. But he can’t, he knows that he will hurt Sergio if he stays. He is at the door when Sergio steps in front of him. He refuses to make the older man leave. They need to talk this out and he has to calm Fernando down. He reaches for him and brings him in for a long hug before he kisses him. Fernando lets him for a few moments, but the images is back, and he can’t shake it off, so as he cries, he pushes Sergio away from him. He throws the door opens before he runs down the stairs. He stumbles a few times but is up again in a second as he hears Sergio right behind him. He is already out of the building as Sergio cries for him to stay and tells him they need to talk about it. Fernando is shaking his head the whole time and refuses to listen to him. He runs side to the road, Sergio is still after him, but he knows he need to get to his car, so he looks both ways before running to cross it. When he is half way over, he hears a yell that makes him stumble over his own legs. The clock can be heard in the background, it’s midnight.

“Fernando! I’m fucking in love with you! Now get back here, so we can talk”

As Fernando falls he lands on his knees and hands. There are only two things on his mind at that moment. One that the pain is fucking blinding and fact that Sergio just said that he was in love with him. He turns over and sees Sergio make his way over to him and for a moment he wants to tell the other man to leave him alone again, but on the other hand he really wants to go back to him, take him in his arms and never let him go again. 

He is still sitting on the ground when he notice that Sergio is making his way over to him. The other man kneels down next to him and offers him a hand. Out of the corner his eyes Fernando notice a bus driving towards them. It’s dark and there is no way that the driver has seen them. Fernando is getting to his feet in record time and pulls Sergio with him, and the only sound that hits him is the sound of squealing tires as the bus brakes and tries to avoid hitting them. His last thought is to push Sergio out of the way, and he would have succeeded if not Sergio had fallen due to the fact that he was still holding onto Fernando’s arm. The bus fall on its side and the last thing Fernando sees is the metal coming towards him, but he can’t move.

It’s a horrible scene. The bus has overturned. 10 cars behind it hadn’t been fast enough and had crashed into it. The fatality could reach over 50 people. 

*  
When Fernando dares to open his eyes again, he is back in a room that he has been in before. He looks over and sees the man he saw last time he was here.

“So Fernando. I see you’re back” he says.

“I’m dead, right?” Fernando asks.

“Yes, you are”

“Thought so”

Then a thought pops up in his head and he has to know.

“Is Sergio okay?” He asks.

“He isn’t okay just yet” The older man says.

The man turns on what seems like something like a projector and plays the footage of the crash. Fernando sees the bus, the cars and on the side, there is a body. Sergio.

“Why is he not moving?” Fernando asks the man.

“He’s unconscious”

“Is there anything I can do?” Fernando asks.

The questions isn’t answered as there are more people showing up now. It’s his victims. The once that he killed back when he was a serial killer, from his other life. But he doesn’t understand. Sergio said that they would only die if he killed someone. But he didn’t kill anyone. He had been close a few times, but he hadn’t. He is just about to turn back to the man and complain that this wasn’t part of the deal, when one more soul turns up. Sergio. Fernando can’t say anything. He had hoped that he could have saved him. He really thought he pushed him far enough out of the way. Seems like he hadn’t.

“Sergio, welcome back”

“I wish I could say thank you, but I really don’t want to”

“Wait!” Fernando screams.

The man turns to him.

“Yes?”

“Sergio said that they would only die if I killed someone and if I didn’t make him fall in love with me!”

“True”

“I didn’t kill anyone! And Sergio said he was in love with me!”

“Sorry Fernando, but it’s too late”

“WHAT!? HOW!?”

“What Sergio didn’t mention, was that it had to be within the time of your original time of death. Last time you died on the 19th of March. Today is the 20th. I’m deeply sorry, Fernando. There is nothing I can do”

“But… I did everything I had to do”

“But it’s too late”

“No!”

“Sorry”

“Isn’t there anything I can do? Please? I don’t care what. Please!”

“There is one thing”

“Tell me!”

“You can choose to go to hell”

“I thought I was already going there?”

“You are, but if it will only be for 200 years. Then you could get out again”

“Okay, but what can I do then?”

“You can choose to go to hell forever. All memories of Sergio and your life will still be as strong as when you were alive, just a little extra touch to hunt you forever”

“If I choose this, it will save all the others, right?”

“Yes”

Fernando turns to Sergio and gives him a warm, but sad smile. He walks over to him and stands before him. Sergio looks back at him. He isn’t sure he wants Fernando to do this. Because there was chance that they would go back to earth in 200 years and be together again, just like they were destined to. If Fernando agreed to this, then they could never meet again. 

“Can I say goodbye to him first?” Fernando asks.

“Sure. I’ll give you 10 minutes to make a decision” The man says and then they are alone.

“Fernando don’t do this. Please. I know that 200 years will be tough, but never is far, far too big a price to pay” Sergio tries to explain.

“I have a chance to make up for what I did, Sergio. I need to make things right”

“But Nando…”

“I have to, Sese. I have to make things right. Even if it means that I’ll never see you again. I will always love you, I hope you know that”

“Fernando. Don’t agree to this, please” Sergio begs.

“I have to make things right. Those people don’t deserve to die because of me. They deserved to live”

“But so do you!”

“Sergio, please don’t. I know that you’ll forget about me and that’s okay”

Sergio doesn’t say anything, he just leans into Fernando and holds onto him like his life depended on him. Fernando hugs him back for a while. 

“I love you, Sese. You’re the first person who truly loved me and I’m so happy that I had the chance to meet you. I’m in love with you and I’ll never forget how much you meant to me. You saved me and made me a better person. I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough to save us both, but I know that you need to live”

“I’m in love with you too, Nando. I’m going to miss you so, so much”

Fernando leans his forehead against Sergio’s. They stay like that for a few moments before Fernando leans down and kisses him, pounding all the love and lust he has for this wonderful man into it.

“Ahm” The old man says, breaking them apart.

“So, Fernando. What have you chosen?”

“I’ll go to hell and stay there forever” He says.

The moment the words are out the floor opens, and Fernando falls through. 

“NO!!” Sergio screams as he disappears.

*  
Sergio wakes up on a gurney, his body hurts. He has no idea what happened. The last thing he remembers is running after someone. He can’t really remember who, but it was someone he cared deeply for, but he has no idea who it was. He tries to look over, when he hears the noise of scrabbling metal. He sees a bus being pulled upright again. He sees a person on the ground. The man had been under the bus. He seems familiar, but he can’t place him. 

Sergio is taken to hospital like many of the others. There his family visits him and he is so happy to see them. He loves them. The weird things about it all was that there wasn’t all that many people that was seriously injured, so far, he had only heard about one person. He had watched the news and people where so perplexed no one had died yet. Sergio had found out that the man under the bus was the only had been seriously injured. He was in the room next to Sergio’s and he had seen family member, or so he assumed they were, walk in and out of there. He was never really alone. But people came out crying, so he guesses it wasn’t good. 

*  
One day, about 2 weeks later, Sergio had walked out of his own room and into the other man’s doing the night when there wasn’t all that many people around. The first thing he noticed when he walk in was the sound of all the machines. There was so many monitors around him. He looked rather cute. He looks like someone he knew, but he still couldn’t place him. 

The door opens and one of the nurses come in. She almost jump and loses the things on the tray she was carrying.

“What are you doing in here?” She asks him.

“Sorry. I just had to know who this is” 

“Ahh. I see. Now get out and go to your own room”

“Fine” He says as he cast one last look at the man. He looks towards the board hanging at the foot of the bed. There was the name Torres, Fernando.

Sergio goes out the door and goes back to his bed. He lies there almost as sleep as the images of someone come into his mind. It’s a man with a bright smile, lovely blond hair and cute freckles. It’s someone he cared deeply for, but he can’t figure out who he is.

*  
Next morning his mother, father, sister and brother comes to visit him, and he asks them if they knew if he was with someone that night, because it seemed to him that he was.

“You were with Fernando that night” His mother tells him.

“Fernando?”

“Your boyfriend?” She asks.

“Fernando! Oh my God. Fernando” Sergio says as he rushes out of bed and over to the other room. 

He burst into the room just as Fernando’s family is on their way out. They all stare at each other before Sergio pushes past them and runs to Fernando’s bedside. He leans down and kisses him on the cheek. He seems a bit cold, but there were still some colour in his cheeks, but his slow heartbeat and the fact that he was on a breathing tube didn’t make things better. He didn’t like that fact that Fernando had been hurt.

“Sorry, but do you know my son?” Fernando’s mother asks.

“Yes, I do. I’m his boyfriend” Sergio tell them.

“Boyfriend? Fernando had a new boyfriend?” His father asks.

“Yes. We haven’t been together all that long, but we are in love”

“Oh, that is so great. I was starting to worry that he wouldn’t find someone” His mother says.

“I’m sorry we had to meet this way” Sergio says.

“I’m just glad that he had someone. Anyway, we are leaving now. Lovely to meet you”

“You too. My name is Sergio” He says.

“Okay” They say and then they leave. 

Sergio is left alone in Fernando’s room. He keeps looking at the older man. He looks so young when he is lying there, and he looks so helpless. He leans down and kisses his forehead again before he peeks the corner of his mouth. He holds his hand and whispers softly to him. He wishes that Fernando will be okay. 

It was only a few minutes later that his heart stopped beating and the monitors went crazy with alarms. He flew back as the nurses and doctors came in and started setting up for resuscitation.

“NO, FERNANDO!!!!!” Sergio screamed as his mother and father escorted him out of the room.

*  
Fernando is in hell, there is no other way to describe it. He knows that his body isn’t totally dead yet, but he knows it won’t be long. He had managed to get a second opinion on his case. He doesn’t have much hope that they would change the verdict. He can only wish for the clock to have been just a few seconds fast. If it had been just 20 seconds fast then that would mean that he had made it in time, but if not, then he was stuck here. He was just in the middle of something when he was teleported up to the white room again. 

He stood there and waited for it. He knew the souls that he killed wouldn’t be there as they were all alive and well. He knew that he has saved them when he decided to go to hell and stay there. And he had no hope left now, after a couple of weeks in hell he knew that it was his destiny to stay here.

A huge desk and chair came into view and he knew that in just a few minutes his fate would be sealed.

“Fernando Torres”

“Yes?”

“A verdict has been made…”

He felt like he was going to black out any minute. He knew that he was going back to hell, so he didn’t really need to hear it, but he had to stay until they send him back down there.

“The clock on the tower was…”

He almost fainted there. His eyes were closed, and he wanted to cover his ears…

“1 minute ahead”

Fernando looked up at the old man in the chair. He didn’t really dare to believe it, but he wanted to hear the rest of it before he would let it all go.

“And therefore, you made your promise come to true. You didn’t kill any one and you managed to make Sergio fall in love with you. Therefore you are being send back to earth”

Fernando wanted to cry from the joy, but a sharp pain ran through his chest

*  
The monitor starts to beep again after the last try to resuscitate Fernando. His heart was beating once again, and his breathing had returned as well. They checked if there was anything else they needed to do before they left, but there wasn’t. They wrote down that they needed to observe him more often doing the next few days or so. 

Sergio and his family waits in Sergio’s room for a bit, just waiting for the people to clear out again. He wants to go back to Fernando, but he couldn’t just yet. 

When the last nurse came out of the room he asks if he can go and sit with Fernando. She tells him that he could, so he sends his family home and walks into Fernando’s room again. 

He steps inside and sat on Fernando’s bed. He kisses his boyfriend’s forehead before he lies down next to him. He wraps his arms around Fernando’s chest and put his head on his shoulder. He feels at peace when he hears Fernando’s breathes and feels his heart beat. 

It was in the middle of the night when Sergio feels some sort of movement. He moves away and turns on the light. He looks down at the man under him. Fernando seems to have moved around bit doing the night, he looks like he might wake up soon. He leans down and kisses him again. 

Fernando wakes up to the feeling of lips on his own. He opens his eyes a little and sees a person really, really close to him. He leans further into the pillow beneath him, in doing so the other person moves back as well. They stare at each other for a while.

“Fernando?” Sergio asks.

“Sergio” Fernando whispers.

“Oh my God Fernando! I thought I lost you”

“I’m right here” He says.

“I love you so much. I was so scared when they told me that you might not make it”

“Well I did. I made it”

“I’m so glad you did”

“Me too, babe”

“Oh, by the way, I kinda told your parents that we are together” Sergio says.

He bites his lips as he is nervous for the reaction from the other man.

“Stop biting your lip, that’s my job” Fernando says as he runs a finger over Sergio’s lip.

Fernando pushes up to kiss him again, and he doesn’t let go before one of the nurses come in and tells him they have to do a check-up and Sergio should go next door for his own. Sergio gives him one last kiss before he goes. Fernando looks after him as he walk out the door and the smile on his face get bigger when he sees him walk straight into the door, having forgotten that it was closed.

The nurse asks him how he’s feeling, and he tells her that he’s feeling good and is glad to be alive, because he truly is. He is so happy to have gotten a third chance in life. 

One of the doctors come in and asks him one hell of a lot of question, but in the end, it doesn’t matter because he is told that he’ll allowed to leave tomorrow if everything is still fine by then.

As soon as the doctor leave, Sergio is back beside him and he holds his hands. Sergio tells him that he’ll be out tomorrow, and he is so happy to be out of here soon.

“Nando?”

“Yes Sese?”

“Can we talk about what happened that night?”

“I’m sorry. I… I don’t know what happened”

“Yes you do… Please tell me. I want to help you” Sergio says.

“I don’t know how to tell you this”

“Baby just tell me, please?”

“Remember when we first met, years ago?”

“Yeah”

“Well, since before that I’ve had this crazy thought every now and then. One morning, I was still sleeping, and this face came to me, and I didn’t know who it was at the time. So one day I went for a drive around school and I saw this girl and I had this thought that I really wanted to kill her to keep her beautiful, but each time I had that feeling that face showed up again, and it made me stop. Then one day I saw that face I real life and ever since it has helped me so much. Every time I walked away it heard the whisper of thank you and got a smile. I was so close one day, had the knife out and stalked a woman but then the voice screamed NO so loud that I believed that she could have heard it as well and I turned around and walked straight home. Remember the day you caught me following that woman?”

Sergio thinks back and nods.

“I was planning on killing her that day, but you stopped me. So thank you for that. Then the night we had sex for the first time. I… The look on your face. I wanted to preserve that forever and I thought that if I could strangle you then and there, it would be. And I really wanted to, but luckily you still had enough air to tell me no, and that made me stop. I was so fucking scared at the time. I really needed you to get away from me as I didn’t believe that you were safe with me at the time. I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want to want to kill you. I love you with all of my heart and it hurt me to hurt you. I’m sorry Sergio. I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore. I promise I’ll stay away if you want me to” Fernando explain to him.

Sergio sits there for a long time, trying to process all the information Fernando had just given him. He had no idea if he should be shocked, mad or sad, or if he should be happy to be alive.

“Did you go somewhere when you died?” Sergio suddenly asked. 

“Yeah”

“Where?”

“Hell for about 14 days. Then I went to a room somewhere, where they had to tell me if I managed to make amends for all the wrong things I did in my previous life. I had to make up for a lot of things, and it took about 3 minutes before they told me that I had made it just in time and was allowed to get back to you” Fernando tells him.

When he looks up at Sergio, he expects the younger man to be call the nurse in to asks them to put Fernando into the locked institutions, but there is nothing there that show that he is getting ready to do so.

“Hmm, okay”

“I know it’s hard to believe. And I know you think I’m crazy, but it’s true”

“I know. I was there. I tried to talk you out of it, but you wanted to go to hell to make sure that I would stay alive” Sergio says all of sudden.

Now it’s Fernando’s turn to be shocked. He had been told that Sergio wouldn’t remember a thing about him.

“You remember?” Fernando asks.

“Yes. I asked if I was allowed to keep the memories I had with you. I didn’t want to let you go. I love you and I need to have you with me. And I asked if they could please check if the clock was correct, and if it was I wanted to know if they had meant if it was the moment I fell in love you or if it was the time I said it that counted. So when I was saw that you were still breathing, and your heart was beating I felt like there might be a chance that you would come back to me. So when you stopped breathing and the monitor flatlined I was scared because that meant that I would never see you again” 

“So it’s because to you that I’m here now?” Fernando asks.

“I guess so”

Fernando doesn’t say anything, he just leans into Sergio, kisses him again. This time it’s Fernando that leans on Sergio, holds onto him and Fernando goes to sleep with the feeling that he, for the first time ever, is truly safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
